


Is It Greediness or Just Polyamory?

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Questioning, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin sits and thinks and thinks and thinks and digs himself a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Greediness or Just Polyamory?

**Author's Note:**

> Really, just Gavin thinking and doing nothing productive.

_Love - be enamoured or in love with, get pleasure from, have a great affection or devotion._

 

Gavin thought he was two of the three in relation to Ryan. They've never said it, they've said other things. Like "I'll stay," "I'm yours, you're mine," and other words of affection that never really involved the word "Love." But he's said it to Michael, he realized. Back when they were best friends fucking about, teasing with half hurtful words followed by "You know I love you," the same way you'd do towards a loved one when the teasing gets too heavy. Ryan and himself never teased like that, they were never really best friends.

Gavin sat on his couch with the TV on, his phone flipping in his hand, as he thought back to the day before. Michael pushed against him, his muscles holding him against the wall, his soft lips; Gavin felt a shiver run down his spine. Something snapped in him, something in his brain clicked, and he couldn't stop thinking of Michael. He felt guilty, he shouldn't feel anything beyond brotherly love towards the Jersey boy.

Last night, after Michael had left, he laid in bed staring at his ceiling. His mind wandered, he imagined Michael would be rough, pin him, make him beg. The fantasy scrambled out of control when he could hear Ryan whispering in his ear, kissing him. He stopped then, no use in fantasying in what couldn't be.

He clicked through the channels, stopping on mindless comedy. Could it be possible to be in love with two people? What is it called, polygamy? That's marriage though. But marriage implies love. Was Ryan ever in love with his wife? Aren't people who get married supposed to be in love? Could Ryan ever tire of him, especially since the sneaking around bit will become pointless? Lose it's fun. Gavin pulled his phone out and googled and found the definition to polyamory.

_The philosophy or state of being in love or romantically involved with more than one person at the same time._

Could that be the definition to his situation?

His stomach made a noise so he stood, stretched, and walked into his kitchen. There were leftovers from two days ago, Ryan had cooked. Would they eventually move in together? That's what people do when they start dating seriously, right? Gavin needed answers, he realized, or else he'll start going circles in his head and his issue will never be resolved. 

What was his issue though?

He may or may not possibly be in love with Ryan, he's certainly attached to him.

And he may or may not want Michael just the same.

Was Gavin greedy?

If, hypothetically, he wanted both of them, would they agree? Or would he have to choose, and hope, him and the other person would get over it?

Gavin lowered himself in front of his open fridge, letting the cool air flow over him. He needed an outside source, someone to talk to who wont judge. Who's the least judgemental person he knows?

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> What to do, what to do. What would you do? Seriously, tell me, I'd like opinions.


End file.
